1. Field
The following description relates to a high-order syndrome calculator configured to calculate a high-order syndrome at a low complexity for a block code and a method of calculating a high-order syndrome.
2. Description of Related Art
A block code is a code widely used among error correcting codes. Examples of the block code include a Hamming code capable of performing error correction on a single bit, a Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH) code capable of performing error correction on a plurality of bits, and a Reed-Solomon (RS) code capable of treating a plurality of bits as a single symbol and correcting an error based on a symbol unit.
The block code increases a complexity in the case of decoding rather than in the case of encoding. When a reception error occurs, the BCH code or the RS code configured to correct an error based on a plurality of bits or a symbol unit may have an excellent efficiency compared to the Hamming code having an error correcting capability for a single bit, but increase a calculation complexity.
In a low power transmitter and receiver, a power of a transmission signal may be relatively low, and thus a communication reliability between the transmitter and the receiver may be degraded. A communication system may require a low complexity calculation when applying an error correcting code. For example, small sensors used for a variety of wireless sensor networks and near field communication systems generally require a calculation that uses low power and low complexity.